Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 11
Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 11 (Released November 27, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 31 (Digital Release August 13, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 32 (Digital Release August 20, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 33 (Digital Release August 27, 2013) Summary Chapter 31 Batman launches a dangerous gambit to break into Superman's Fortress and steal the super-soldier pill. Everything's on the line as he and his team have only minutes before Superman sees through their distraction. Chapter 32 Superman has caught Batman's team inside his fortress. But before he can unleash his fury, he suddenly finds himself in the greatest battle of his life, going head-to-head with Captain Atom. It's an epic battle with deadly consequences! Chapter 33 Tragedy follows tragedy as Batman's disastrous assault on Superman's Fortress comes to a brutal end. Even if he gets what he came for, will the price prove too costly for his team? Recap Chapter 31 In the middle of the night, the President of the United States receives a call from Batman on his private cellphone. The Dark Knight informs him of a situation and requests the President cause a distraction for him. Meanwhile, Black Canary and Green Arrow have arrived outside of a unisex bathroom, having been given the address by Batman to meet up there, with Arrow bickering about only being trusted with the number three (for a stall) and Canary having been trusted with the whole address. They are both stunned when a toilet begins reacting to the sounds of their voices before their retinas are scanned and the stall is revealed to an elevator which descends into the underground hideout Batman has prepared. When they arrive, they see the Dark Knight in an argument with Black Lightning over the fact he was uniformed of their kidnapping and replacing of Hawkgirl with Martian Manhunter. Canary, Huntress and Captain Atom are in agreement with Lightning's anger and concerns, despite Batman's assurance that he was never going to hold Shiera indefinitely. The gathered heroes are stunned to learn of Martian Manhunter's death at Superman's hands, before Batman informs him that someone from the League made contact with him to inform him of the completion of the super-soldier nanotech pill and that it is being manufactured at Superman's Fortress of Solitude. Though Green Arrow is incredulous at the idea of breaking into Superman's Fortress, Batman believes that acquiring the pills are the only way to keep the balance of the world in their favor, as well as the fact the pills may be the world's only chance against Superman. Batman suddenly receives a text message and let's his team know their distraction is happening: U.S. Warships heading for the Korean Peninsula, a distraction too big for Superman and the League to ignore. Batman starts towards the teleporters to take them to where the Fortress of Solitude is located, calling Catwoman, Black Canary and Captain Atom after him, Green Arrow angrily demands to come along, refusing to let Dinah go by herself. Though Batman tries to explain his reasons, Ollie refuses to listen, but Dinah manages to break up their fight and Arrow decides to accompany them. In the North Pole, Batman has Captain Atom fly Catwoman to the Fortress ahead of them, noting that Superman and the League should be in Korea by now to intercept the warships. But unknown to Batman, Superman has instead gone to the White House to directly confront the President over the matter instead. When Batman and his team arrive outside the Fortress, they see Catwoman has managed to unlock the front door for them, and Captain Atom pulls it open to allow them inside. Back at the White House, Superman confronts the President, but quickly realizes something is off and looks away, scanning the world with his super extra senses before suddenly flying off. Back at the Fortress, Batman is shocked when he sees Superman's parents inside the Fortress, and calls off the mission. When Green Arrow demands to know why, Batman explains that in Superman's current state of mind he will react with extreme violence if he feels his parents are being threatened. Batman realizes they're too late to leave as he receives another text message. The Dark Knight tries to warn Captain Atom, but is horrified to see an enraged Man of Steel clutching Atom by his neck, his eyes burning with barely restrained heat vision. Chapter 32 As Superman glares at Batman and his team, his parents try to calm him down, but the Man of Steel is too furious to listen. Captain Atom then decides Superman has used his one chance and blasts him away with a nuclear burst, causing a cave in at the front of the Fortress, separating Green Arrow from the rest, leaving him trapped inside the Fortress with Superman's parents. Black Canary refuses to leave her lover but Ollie manages to convince her too, and Batman informs him of a locator he placed inside his hood, promising to come back for him after Superman has retreated. Meanwhile, Captain Atom and Superman are locked in a heated battle, with both roughly evenly matched until Captain Atom strikes Superman so hard he brings the Man of Steel to his knees. Informing Superman that the Pentagon always thought he could take him, Captain Atom explains the reason he never did was because he always fought for his country and did as he was ordered, but as he prepares to deliver the final blow, he tells Superman that his orders have changed. Before he can finish Kal-El, Atom is struck in the neck by Wonder Woman's sword, piercing the alien alloy covering his body and containing his power. Informing her of her blunder and its consequences, Atom decides to do the right thing and use this as his last opportunity to take Superman out. Grabbing Superman by the neck, Atom flies into the upper atmosphere, his body glowing brighter as he continues to leak nuclear power, with Wonder Woman in close pursuit. In outer space, Captain Atom detonates right next to Superman, the blast so intense and powerful it knocks Wonder Woman back down to Earth below. Chapter 33 A narration reveals that Captain Atom's explosion carried the force of a seven megatons but ultimately failed. A battered and bloodied Superman awakens, still floating in space, before flying back down to Earth, straight for the North Pole. Spotting a crater, Kal-El is horrified to find Wonder Woman, badly injured and unconscious from the blast. Superman contacts Cyborg at the downed Watchtower, requesting medical evacuation for Diana. Cyborg sends the Flash before asking Superman if he needs backup. Superman declines, and seconds later Flash arrives, asking what happened. A stunned Superman can only reply that 'they' tried to kill him. When Barry asks who, Superman responds that it was Captain Atom on orders from the U.S. Government, and Batman. Flash is shocked, having believed Batman incapable of attempting murder and he picks up Wonder Woman. Superman agrees before telling Barry she is stable but needs medical attention. Flash thinks Superman does as well but Kal-El refuses to leave until he knows his parents are safe. With that said he orders Flash off. Superman then enters his Fortress by punching through a wall, arriving in the main chamber where his parents and Green Arrow are. Superman orders Ollie away from his parents, with his mother greatly concerned by Kal-El's burned and injured appearance. When Superman explains to her that he believes the U.S. Government ordered his execution, he asks Ollie if he knows anything about that. Thinking fast, Ollie tries to joke and bluff in an attempt to calm Kal-El down, all the while reaching for one of the super-pills. Superman easily sees this and burns away the corner of the table where they lay, seemingly preventing Ollie from grabbing one. With no other choice, Ollie draws his bow and arrows, hoping to distract Superman as he fires one- only for the arrow to bounce off Superman's invulnerable form and impale Jonathan Kent in the shoulder. Enraged, Superman backhands Green Arrow with enough force to send him through a large crystal, badly injuring him. Knowing he stands no chance, Ollie fires off one last arrow over an advancing Superman's shoulder, the arrow flying straight through the hole the Man of Steel made in breaching the Fortress. Waiting by the teleporter several miles from the Fortress, with Catwoman pleading to Black Canary that they have to go, with Dinah hopeful for Ollie's return. Batman suddenly picks up the signal for Ollie's tracker and they race ahead to locate it. To Dinah's dismay, all they find is an arrow with the tracker...and one of the super-pills. Dinah gives the pill to Batman, who offers to keep waiting, but a somber Black Canary tells him not to bother, as she knows he's not coming. Back in the Fortress, Green Arrow lays dying at a furious Superman's feet, though his last thoughts are of Black Canary before he finally passes away. Featured Characters *President of the United States *Batman *Black Canary *Green Arrow (Death) *Captain Atom (Death) *Huntress *Catwoman *Black Lightning *Superman *Jonathan and Martha Kent *Wonder Woman *Cyborg *The Flash Title "Showdown at the Fortress of Solitude." Cover Gallery Textless INJUST Cv11 ffng4qze9d .jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Print 5d711f95437506a63d68d201ca7698eb_xl.jpg|2nd Edition/Variant Digital injustice31.jpg|Chapter 31 injustice32.jpg|Chapter 32 injustice33.jpg|Chapter 33 Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Storyline Category:Other Media Category:Year One